


Недоступная

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: Джейс влюбляется в Клариссу Моргенштерн





	Недоступная

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
> Предупреждения: мягкий ООС, канон!АУ — Валентин никогда не восставал против Клэйва, а возглавил его законным путем став Консулом. Никаких убийств, заморочек с демонской и ангельской кровью, Моргенштерны — родовитая семья нефилимов.

Почему-то любое, ранее привычно вплетаемое в комплимент слово кажется невероятным кощунством. Не потому, что оно искажает действительность, а потому, что недостаточно точно передает всю гамму испытываемых Джейсом чувств. 

Ему кажется, что его вот-вот разорвет на миллион маленьких потрясающе привлекательных мини-Джейсов, которые будут только рады оказаться растоптанными изящными ножками леди Моргенштерн. 

Было бы проще, если бы это была просто очередная влюбленность — определенно не первая в его жизни — но это была та самая влюбленность, после которой все остальные просто теряют какой-либо смысл. 

Он чувствует себя неуверенно. Бабушка буквально лучится гордостью, представляя его семье Консула — Джейс легко определяет хорошо знакомые нотки: «это-мой-потрясающий-внук-правда-красавчик-он-потеснит-вас-с-вашего-кресла-Консул», которые стали все чаще появляться в голосе Имоджен, после его назначения на пост главы Лондонского Института. Он успевает расправить плечи, пожимает руку Валентину — у главы Клэйва крепкая, даже скорее жесткая хватка, цепкий взгляд и вкрадчивый голос — а затем вдруг теряет всякую собранность. Не секрет, что дети четы Моргенштерн сопровождают отца везде, где бы он не появился: высокий, как две капли воды похожий на Валентина в молодости Джонатан с мягким, обманчиво томным, будто затуманенным взглядом и хрупкая изящная, точно острый стилет, Кларисса.

Она не сводит с него внимательного, заинтересованного взгляда, и Джейс чувствует себя мальчишкой.

Это глупо — он давно уже мужчина, опытный воин, ответственный руководитель, отличный охотник, мечта и негласный эталон для молодых поколений нефилимов. Он такой, каким хотел бы его увидеть отец. Но под взглядом сказочных зеленых глаз Джейс ощущает дрожь и желание рассыпаться на мелкие атомы, потому что он — внезапно — недостаточно хорош. Недостаточно силен. Недостаточно красив. Недостаточно родовит. Недостаточно совершенен, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.  
Это так больно, что он не может вдохнуть.

Остаток вечера Джейс теряется в догадках, насколько сильно все испортил — наверняка Валентин заметил его растерянность, неуверенность, несобранность, а значит, о желанном месте правой руки Консула можно забыть. А Кларисса? Заметила ли она?.. 

Кажется, заметила. Это Джейс понимает три дня спустя, стоя в фамильном особняке Моргенштернов в Идрисе. Валентин дружелюбно улыбается, приглашая в рабочий кабинет, Джонатан даже не трудится подняться с кресла, вяло взмахнув рукой в качестве приветствия, Джослин ободряюще улыбается вслед, а Кларисса... молчаливой тенью следует за отцом.

Следующие полчаса он то краснеет, то бледнеет, то с трудом пытается усидеть в кресле, то мечтает слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Кларисса последовательно, изредка сверяясь с большим блокнотом, в котором Джейс краем взгляда заметил пару рисунков и сложную систему каких-то пометок, разбирает его ошибки. Те, что он совершил еще юнцом под чужим началом, и те, что пополнили список, когда он встал у руля. Валентин внимательно слушает дочь, почти не отводя взгляда от Джейса — проверяет реакцию, изучает поведение, будто у животного, пока наконец не просит Клариссу прекратить.

— ...но он лучший, — мгновенно добавляет она, подводя некий итог.

Ее слова ударяют как обухом по голове. Джейс абсурдно горд и невыносимо счастлив именно потому, что эти слова озвучены Клариссой, а потому имеют некий вес и первоочередную значимость. Она анализировала его. Изучала. Признала приемлемым. Нет, она признала его лучшим.

Бред, но даст Валентин ему желанное повышение или нет — Джейсу уже все равно.

У него появилась новая цель в жизни.

У этой цели хрупкая фигурка маленькой девочки и тяжелый взгляд мудрой женщины. У нее рыжие, огненные, точно пламя, точно всполохи осенней листвы, невозможные волосы. Глубокие, словно бездонные колодца, глаза. Звонкий, резкий голос...

И отец со старшим братом в качестве телохранителей.

Трудно заинтересовать девушку, когда ее родитель следит за каждым твоим шагом. Невозможно привлечь чужое внимание, если над вами нависает старший брат, в каждом слове сквозит неприкрытая угроза и обещание жесткой расправы по поводу и без. Бессмысленно пытаться завоевать женщину, которая видит тебя насквозь.

Но Джейс пытается.

Он не говорит комплиментов. Не дарит цветы. Не зовет на свидание. Все это — арсенал того, другого Джейса. Джейса до Клариссы Моргенштерн. Он должен быть лучше для нее.

У Джейса уходит два месяца, чтобы узнать, что у Клариссы проблемы с равновесием. Стандартные упражнения охотников были ею освоены с большим трудом, и хотя время тренировок давно прошло, она продолжает пытаться исправить свое несовершенство. И Джейс предлагает помощь.

Это сложно. Кларисса всегда появляется в тренировочном зале в простой темной майке и спортивных брюках, из-за чего обнажаются испещренные рунами руки и шея. Каждая из них влечет Джейса. Манит. Особенно Иратце в основании шеи. Интересно, кто нанес ее в столь... экстравагантном месте?.. 

Сильнее отвлекают только ее движения. Каждое из них стремительно, резко, выверено, но плавно. Ее удары — точенные, точно укусы смертоносной змеи, последовательные и беспощадные. Иногда в пылу спарринга они прижимаются друг к другу слишком сильно, и Джейс молит Разиэля даровать ему выдержку, сравнимую с ангельской, или же оскопить напрочь, потому что близость Клариссы — самая жестокая пытка, которую только могло подобрать ему небо.

Лишь глубокой ночью, оставшись один на один со своим безумием, окрашенным возбуждением, Джейс позволяет себе окунуться в собственные желания. Ему не нужны фантазии — прикосновение Клариссы к его плечу все еще горит на коже. Если постараться, можно почувствовать тонкий, едва уловимый аромат ее духов. Вся она — красивая, спокойная, неприступная — стоит перед глазами и кажется настолько реальной, что Джейс с трудом удерживает себя на месте.

Он так возбужден, что это похоже на болезнь.

Сколько бы он ни поддавался желанию, сколько бы ни ласкал себя в уединении спальни, сколько бы ни вбивался в ладонь в погоне за яркой вспышкой оргазма, несущей кратковременное облегчение — легче не становится. 

Ни через неделю. Ни через месяц.

Идрис празднует Рождество. Разноцветные гирлянды украшают дома, охотники занимают себя легкомысленными конкурсами и большой, шумной толпой высыпают на улицы, чтобы танцевать до рассвета. 

Джейс встречает праздник с семьей Моргенштерн, старательно отводя взгляд от Клариссы, затянутой в длинное, в пол, зеленое платье, которое удивительным образом делает ее еще прекраснее. 

Часы бьют двенадцать — за окном слышны взрывы салюта и радостные крики, Валентин первым поднимает бокал с шампанским, приглашая немногочисленных гостей присоединиться к тосту. Игристый напиток приторно сладок и почти мгновенно ударяет в голову, так что Джейс просто не успевает остановить себя, когда, только-только отставив бокал, поздравляет Клариссу с наступившим праздником.

— Зови меня Клэри, — вдруг с улыбкой отзывается она, и это самый восхитительный подарок, который он только мог получить.

Что-то неуловимо меняется между ними после новогодней ночи. Клэри — Джейс никому никогда не признается, насколько сильно ему нравится шептать это имя про себя, — все чаще проводит свое свободное время с ним, говоря о всякой чепухе, а он не может поверить, что все происходящее реально.

Джейс играет для нее пианино. Обычно этот инструмент ассоциировался с болью в отбитых пальцах, ноющей спиной и дрожью в руках, теперь — с задумчивым взглядом и тихим дыханием Клэри, уснувшей на софе под вальсы Брамса.

Клэри показывает ему свои рисунки. На них лица: ее мать, отец, брат, друзья, некоторые представители Клэйва и бесчисленное множество других — иногда даже незнакомых ей — людей. Сотни чужих жизней, запечатленных в бумаге простым карандашом. Джейс не знает, что и сказать, когда вдруг обнаруживает среди них и свой портрет.

Это странно: смотреть на себя ее глазами. На растрепанные волосы. На поджатые губы. На глаза со старательно прорисованной гетерохромией. На сложенные даже на рисунке руки.

Он мысленно борется с просьбой уничтожить этот портрет, когда Клэри вдруг целует его.

Ее губы мягкие и сладкие, дыхание горячее, а руки невыносимо нежные. Джейс отвечает, мгновенно забывая все свои тревоги и страхи, отдавая всего себя поцелую. Если это первый и единственный раз, он отдаст Клэри все: свои чувства, свое смятение, свое желание, свое восхищение и безмолвное преклонение. Все поступки и мысли. Всю душу и тело. 

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Клэри, все еще улыбаясь, вкладывает ладонь в его руку, и робко, смущенно прячет взгляд, прижавшись к его плечу, а Джейс не может — даже не пытается — скрыть бесконечное обожание, ярким светом сияющее в глазах.

Ему это больше не нужно.


End file.
